ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ebomnitrix/E-10: Horizons, Labor Day (Premiere Trailer)
So, I know that audio and text-based trailers really don't blend out so well. So, I'm going to try and make something work! Don't worry, the next trailer won't be stylized like my usual formats, but I have to put something out. You know, series promotion and such... Anyway stay tuned as I'll be dropping bits and pieces every week. Until then, enjoy the trailer and let me know your thoughts down in the comments or on the BTFF Discord! ---- Horizon, a school for the brightest young minds aspiring to become many different types of artists. ran past a sign that said “Horizon Arts & Culture” which was mounted in front of the entrance. The campus was surrounded by multiple buildings with many students, tables, trees and mounted areas surrounding the area. - were seen studying or working at the library. Actors, Animators, Photographers, and more... Ethan and Terence fell to the ground in exhaustion .They screamed from the top of their lungs as everything zoomed out into the sky. - a classroom, each student sat in their seats, canvases on easels and pencils in hand. - grabbed his camera and he took a picture, as the screen was blinded with a white light. - Hannibal: So, I’m gonna put you on the spot here, E. What are you majoring in? Ethan: I’m going to create the next generation of cartoons! Hannibal: Then it looks like we’re going into the same field then. Ethan: Nice! to the girls So what about you? Alice: I haven’t really decided yet. Nikki: Don’t worry, shugs. You’ll figure it out in no time. But no one could have expected the evils that lie around it... men walked out of a parked vehicle wearing ski-masks. They grabbed their bags that were carried with loaded weapons. - a dark room, a figure is admiring a particular statue with his back turned to the audience. - was walking past a figure wearing a brown coat. His shoulder bumped into Ethan’s. Ethan noticed this and turned over to realize it was someone he knew. - the chemical showers, the glass doors shattered, with steam surrounding the entire room. As the fog began to fade, the frightened students looked up to see a plant creature coming out of it. The Professor dropped his phone and the plant monster roared at the students. - Switches to Spiky Seeds backpack started glowing red. Ethan took took notice to this and began to panic. Alice turned around to notice the backpack was transforming. Alice: What’s happening to your backpack? Ethan: I don't know... scene zoomed out to see a thirty-foot tall automated robot towering over the two. - Mechadroid kicked Ethan and sent him flying into the air. - smoke cloud faded to appear where Ethan was standing in front of the robot. Ethan: Alright, I’ve got some tricks up my sleeve too, about ten of them! slammed down on the watch and transformed in a flash. QUICK TRANSFORMATION: Magnets spun around him, surrounding his body in armor covered in lodestone. - Lodestar: Alright, big guy! Let’s see if you can handle my magnetic personality! aimed his arms out and his claws launched magnetic waves, which started detaching one of the robot’s arms. A new kind of superhero arrives at campus. And with his extraordinary power, he can become ten different alien lifeforms, each whose natural abilities can be utilized for whatever the situation calls for. changed back into Ethan in a red blur and slammed right into Alice. - slammed down on the Omnitrix and began to transform. ARMS TRANSFORMATION: As Ethan’s upper arms started growing muscles, he grew out two arms below them. He raised his head, which began changing shape. He grew a stripe in the middle of his face where his nose was, and his eyes expanded into two sets of eyes. Then, he stood out in the background and raised his arms up. The transformation ended in a flash. - TRANSFORMATION: Diamonds finish forming around his face as he began to shout his name. - created a rope made of crystals and swung himself towards Hex, knocking him to the ground. - slammed down on a bright white light, and everything zoomed to reveal he became AmpFibian. - created a jolt of electricity and electrocuted the plant monster, throwing it back as it freed AmpFibian it's clutches. - Alice: Did you get my text last night? It said it sent, but I wasn’t sure if you read it or not. Ethan: Sorry, I was busy hunting aliens last night. Alice (Narration): Oh, how's the alien hunting business going? - soon as The Rock Monster jumped toward Four Arms, he clapped all four of his hands together and it created a shockwave, demolishing the rock monster into pieces. - Ethan: Ugh... Exhausting. - roared out of the transformation as the background faded behind him. - Ernesto Andromeda: Don’t take the risk, boy. Unless you want your life to depend on it. Ethan: Funny, I was just about to suggest the same thing! down - threw fireballs at Ernesto, and he dodged them swiftly. To save Horizon, and the lives of Merridale, California, it's going to take him and various other students to expand their Horizons and uncover the many threats that await them. laughing Zombozo lifted up a giant wooden hammer. He started swinging it at Heatblast as he went flying toward him. - grabbed Nikki’s arm and pulled her away from the car. They started running away as the Robot from Dimension 12 drove over Hannibal’s car. - Hannibal, Alice and Nikki walked towards a restaurant on the empty street. The group was armed with squirt guns and baseball bats, with goggles around their faces and they each wore camouflage caps. The area was surrounded by hypnotized citizens. - gathered around Hannibal as they read through a book containing magic symbols and glyphs. - slid himself out of the vents and approached the plant monster with his acid hose attack. The plant monster screamed as its vines began melting into the ground and turning a wilted brown before dissolving away. - was arguing with Nikki outside Ethan's porch at night. Hannibal: Are you sure we can even trust him? Who knows what else he’s harboring from us? - turned away. - unconscious Four Arms began to approach Earth’s atmosphere. - Ethan (Narration): We’re human, we all make mistakes... - and Alice walked away from Ethan as he turned away upset. - Ethan (Narration): ...and the more mistakes I make, the more I have the chance to improve myself. - jumped onto Ethan and hugged him. - of the Echo Echo's high fived. - unleashed a shockwave. - Shot: Ethan's figure was black as he stood in a green spotlight. Shot 1: Ethan raised his leg back with his foot sliding back. Shot 2: Ethan raised his left arm back, with the light reflecting off the watch's symbol. Shot 3: Ethan moved his right elbow back as he moved his head up. Shot 4: Ethan's lips started moving as he said "Spiky Seeds" Shot 5: Ethan quickly slammed down and a green light flashed on the screen.] E-10: HORIZONS Coming to Wattpad this September, with new episodes continuing October 12th on Ben10FanFiction. Category:Blog posts Category:Trailers